love in vocaloid
by akanemori
Summary: miku suka kaito, len suka rin, rin ga suka sapa2, kaito dan rin kena skandal yg ngasal,miku patah hati.rin sebenarnya suka siapa sih? apa yg terjadi bila cinta memasuki karakter vocaloid kita?/"katanya serem, apanya yang serem!" 'itu karena dark auramu baka'/ R&R please/ lenxrin, kaitoxmiku, gakupoxluka/ chap 5 update
1. Chapter 1: WHUT! luka-nee!

Ini fic terbuat gara2 bantuan senpai2 di ff, tapi ni ide makin (gak) waras aja ya ^ _ ^

Langsung mulai aja

DISCLAIMER! Vocaloid isn't mine, but len kagamine is minee~ *diamuk masa* kidding =,=v.

(gilagila): itu omongan author yang gak penting

"lalala": percakapan

_Lala: _flashback

"_lala"_: percakapan di flashback

*lala*:action

#lala# / (a:lala|b:bla) :percakapan diluar naskah

Gaje,abal,TYPO,OOC, tdk sesuai EYD. Cerita patah hati pertama yang akane buat, len dan rin masih straight, miku ga waras, luka yuri (maybe?), gakupo banci, kaito yaoi (maybe too?).

~oO0Oo~

~Author pov~

Pagi yang cerah, saking cerahnya mampu membikin burung yang terbang menjadi kalkun panggang dan telur di sarang burung menjadi telur mata sapi, wah author kenyang niiih~ sarapan gratisan~ (miku: salah woi! *ngehajar author*)

(re-take)

Pagi yang cerah, saking cerahnya mampu membikin negi si miku jadi gosong… (miku: *sweatdrop*| len: *ngehajar author*)

(rererererere- retake!)

Yo wes, langsung saja dari pada kena 3 benjol dari rinlenmiku. Pagi hari yang cerah, dari kejauhan terlihat ijo-ijo dan kuning-kuning *digampar rin dan miku* "hm… miku, pergi yok!" kata cewek yang super duper cantik dan manis menandingi kecepatan cahaya ke bulan dan mantul ke—*dapat jitakan cinta dari len*, singkatnya kagamine rin, bisa dipanggil rin ato rinny ato rin-chan ato rin—*kena jitakan pasrah dari rin*, yaa~ panggil aja rin.

"emang kemana?" tanya cewek yang super— *author di glare miku* bisa dipanggil miku lagi berkutat dengan hape cranberi (anggap aja keluaran blackberry terbaru =v= ).

"jalan2 kemana gitu~" jawab rin.

"iya! Kemana itu kemana?!" tanya miku balik (masih berkutat dengan hape plesetan BB itu).

"buuu… terserah kamu sajalah…" jawab rin memasang muka ( = , = ).

"hahaha… ayo ke taman kota" ajak miku mematikan CB-nya (singkatan hape plesetan BB).

Setelah berjalan beberapa tapak, miku berhenti dengan mulut magap2. Ngingatin author dengan ikan author yang sakaratul maut, esoknya ikannya mati (hiks~). Lho kok bicarain ikan author sih? Ayoo lanjoooot~

"napa mik? Jangan bilang klo kamu juga mau mati, kaya' ikan author?!" tanya rin dengan muka horror.

"nggak nyoook! Lihat dulu telunjuk gua!" jawab miku masih magap.

"huh! Emang gua nyonyok lu?" kata rin, gak terima (dalam bahasa temen2 author, nyonyok itu berarti bibi).

"bukan, bonyok maksudnya hehe" jawab miku, ketawa garing.

Rin hanya memasang muka ( = . = ) "hei! Itukan len! Tetanggaku" kata rin.

"owh~ tetangga yg km bilang suka nyanyi goyang gayung ga jelas di kamar mandi itukah?"tanya miku, rin ngacungi jempol.

"lalu yang disebelahnya itu sapa? Pangeran~" tanya miku bling bling(?).

"mane ke tempe!" jawab rin, tahu sudah straight katanya.

Kaito hanya sweatdrop,miku bling2,len pundung dipojokan sambil bergumam 'rahasia terbesarku…rin…kebongkar' ga jelas, rin hanya melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"ck! Miku, ayo jalan sama len dan teman len" ajak rin yg udah naik darah.

"namaku kaito! Dan akan menjadi pacar len!" kata kaito.

Rin hanya mengabaikan kata2 kaito, miku nggak dengeri kata2 kaito dan masih di dunianya, len memasang tampang aneh ke kaito, kaito malah bingung ngeliat mereka.

"ayolah! Ayo kita jalan rin!" kata len menarik tangan rin.

"huwoi!" rin kaget tiba2 len menarik tangannya "lepaskan _**SHOTA**_" kata rin dengan menekankan kata shota.

"bu… yaudah ayo kaito" kata len menarik tangan kaito.

"yaudah miku kita harus me—" "rin! Kita nggak bisa meninggalkan mereka! Kita harus kejar mereka!" kata miku memotong rin (ini bukan gore ^ ^ " ).

Miku terus mengejar kaito dan len, rin hanya melayang kaya' layang2 karena tangannya ditarik miku. Seringan itukah kmu rin? Author ampe iri, rin bisa terbang sementara author dari dulu ingin terbang, tapi gak pernah kesampaian. Hiks. Oke iklan dulu ya readers~

~oOlove in vocaloidOo~

Stay with meh and my pov~ sementara miku dan rin nye-talkerin len dan kaito. Kita lihat kegiatan kaitolen, kok readers jadi nakal stalkerin kaito dan len (readers: *sweatdrop* bukannya itu author ya?). hanya sekali, jangan di ulangi lagi ya~ kaya' author gitu looo~ yang alim~ oke kita lihat *ngelayangin kamera ke kaitolen*.

"kaito? Kamu kenapa?" tanya len *author nosebleed ngeliatin wajah innocent len*.

"aku harus terbiasa dengan kelakuan miku" jawab kaito. Mengapa kaito mengetahui nama miku? Hanya tuhan dan kaito yang tahu.

"kelakuan? Kelakuan apa?" tanya len lagi.

"udah deh len! Nanti aku make panggilan-MU lo!" kata kaito tersenyum licik.

Ingin tahu panggilan len? Tuuuuuh *nunjuk keatas* tulisan yg di bold dan di italic! Di percakapan rin! Yap betul! SHOTA! *di timpuk len* mari kita ubah kamera ke rinmiku.

"uuuh! Kita ngapain sih miku?" kesel rin.

"ssst! Kaitoku lagi senyum tuh" jawab miku, rin berpikir 'miku yang terpesona itu sungguh mengerikan'.

"yoi! Rin ada disini! Kangen ya~ makanya ngikutin~" kata len tiba2.

"nggak, makasih!" ketus rin, len pundung di tembok terdekat.

"jadi… kalian ngapain disini?" tanya kaito penuh selidik.

"kaa…a…KAITO-SAMA!" tangis miku yang lebaynya gak ketulungan.

"jawab dulu kaito, milo" kata len yg sebenarnya salah nama.

"HAH! MILO! HAHAHAHA!" tawa rin, sampe guling2. "milo kan minuman yg selalu nyonyok gua minum" kata rin sambil menghapus air mata.

Miku ngerasa diejek pun berkata "NAMA GUA MIKU! CATAT ITU BAIK2!"

Len yg ketakutan pun menyiapkan catatan, dan menulis 'miku' di catatannya.

"jadi kenapa… miku?" tanya kaito baik2, takut nasibnya kaya' len.

"mmm… sebenarnya…"jawab miku blushing.

"hai miku,rin!~" muncul pink-pink norak *author di-death-glare luka*

"luka-senpai! Kau muncul disaat yang tepat!"haru miku (sumpah! Miku alayngetz(a)).

"sudah! Lepasin miku!" luka berusaha lepas dari death hug miku.

"luka-senpai, ngapain disini?" tanya rin.

"ng… nunggu putri terong" blushing luka. Rin tersenyum licik.

"kenapa dengan gakupo-senpai? Nge date?"senyum licik rin.

"siapa bilang? Dia bilang mau ngembaliin bukuku" jawab luka, acuh.

"ini aneh? Ngembalikan buku di taman kota?" kata len gak percaya.

"siapa dia?" tanya luka, nunjuk len.

"ah! Dia tetanggaku yg sering kufoto" jawab rin menunjukkan foto2 len yg di crossdressing.

"kawaii~" kata makhluk ungu2.

"gakupo-senpai, dia ini cowok loh"kata rin jawsdrop.

"masih kawaii luka-chan, ya kan luka-chan?" tanya gakupo.

"kh… gakupo…" luka sedikit bergetar.

"ah~ luka-chan terharu~" kata gakupo nebar2 bunga, gak sadar dark aura dari luka.

Luka menarik rambut ungu-panjang milik gakupo tentunya, memutar2nya. Ngingetin author ke goyang gayung versi len, lalu melemparnya ke tembok, menghujam dengan beribu2 tinjuan, memutar2 rambutnya lagi,dan melemparnya ke sebuah pintu toko yang tutup. Ah, author nyesel ngetik nih paragraph, ini bukan gore. -.-v

"putri terong… dengar ini baik2… jangan manggil aku luka-chan…itu menjijikkan… panggil aku luka-**sama**!"kata luka sambil menarik kerah gakupo (himedere mode: on).

Awkward moment! Untuk memeriahan moment itu author menulis…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Dan untuk memeriahkan lagi, munculah jangkrik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

"b…baiklah luka-sama" kata gakupo takut2.

Luka smirk "mana bukuku?"

"ini" gakupo memberikan buku luka.

"jadi kita jalan lagi ya?" kata miku, mampu menyadarkan semua (minus lukagakupo)yang cengo, dari drama bawang bombay dan bawang merah muda(?) (plesetan bawang putih dan bawang merah) yg diperankan gakupo dan luka (nyambung dari mana coba?).

"iya… dari pada liat bawang… mmm… bawang pink emang ada?" innocent len *author nosebleed part tu*

"jaa~ aku pergi dulu ya kaito,miku,len,dan rin~" pamit luka sambil menyeret gakupo. "jaa nee~"

Semua langsung memandang kaito, ada yg masang tampang dingin,shota,dan bling2. Intinya mereka semua menatap dengan tatapan tanya.

"nanni?" tanya kaito. Len maju mewakili "lu kenal luka dari mana? Gua aja baru kenal"tanya len.

"owh… dia itu nee-sanku tahu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening, sampe saluran tii pii wan yg ditonton author pun terpause. Daun daun yang berguguran pun berhenti. Sampe semua orang pun berhenti bernafas (MATI DONK!) ya gak lah! Kisahnya hanya selowmosyen.

"NANIII!" teriak mikulenrin mampu membuat telinga kaito budek, burung2 langsung tepar, kaca2 pecah,dan selow mosyen tadi jadi menghilang.

"yaa DAN BIASA AJA KALI!" teriak kaito, gentian mereka yang budek.

~oOlove in vocaloidOo~

Sore yang indah, menampakkan warna orenji yang indah. Miku dan rin mencoba melukis langit dengan tangan mereka (mereka gila? Gak! Sedeng!) len hanya menyenandungkan lagu 'orange' pas sekali dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, kaito memakan es krim bluberi yang mereka beli tadi siang.

"kau gambar apa miku?" tanya rin, masih sibuk menggambar.

"uh! Dari tadi aku gambar, tapi nggak ada bekasnya" kesel miku.

"haha… kamu tutup matamu, lalu bayangkan yg mau kau gambar,lalu gerakkan tanganmu sesuai yg mau kau gambar" jelas rin.

"percuma, tetep gak berbekas" singkat miku

"miku~ klo kmu bukan temenku, pasti sudah ku mutilasi duluan" geram rin (ups author lupa ini bukan gore).

"emang kmu gambar apa" celetuk len.

"em…" rin blushing, len makin ber-grilya "neko yang kawaii~" heboh rin.

"klo kamu" tanya rin ke miku "janji jangan berisik?" "janji" "m…kaito-san"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! KAITOOOOOOO!" teriak rin nggak ketulungan.

"nanni?" tanya kaito,miku menyumpel mulut rin pake hape CB-nya.

"GYAH! HAPE CB-KU DIMAKAN RIN!" lebay miku.

"kmu yang naro duluan, dan gua tuh di kasih makan babe gua tiap hari tau! Ga mungkin gua kurang kerjaan makan hape lu!" kesel rin.

"sori" gumam miku.

"aku pulang duluan ya" pamit rin.

"lha! Gua gimana?" tanya miku.

Rin berpikir sebentar "kan ada kaito-san, jaa~" pamit rin, nggak tanggung jawab gitu? =.=

"ya! Aku juga pulang dulu ja—" "ngga bisa! Ikut aku dulu len! Entar ya kaito~" ijin miku, len hanya pasrah di bawa2 sama miku.

.

~oOo~

.

"jadi? Kenapa?"ketus len, miku masih ngos2an.

"kau teman dekat dengan kaito-san, yak an?"tanya miku.

"ya, dan kau nggak sopan sama sekali" jawab len "he?" miku bingung.

"kalian… senpai?" "tentu saja" "owh, itu gak penting. Sekarang beritahu aku nomor hape,alamat,dan tanggal ulang tahunnya!"

"WHAT!" len takajut.

"ayolah" kata miku masang muka memelas.

.

~oOo~

.

Pagi yang indah, saatnya penghuni voca gakuen pulang (not ghost). Ditempat penyimpanan sepatu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde berjepit 4 dan berpita putih yang tegak layaknya telinga kelinci. Yap! Dialah rin.

"hora~hora~ rinny-ku~"panggil cewek berambut tosca di twintail, sebut saja miku.

"nanni miku?" tanya rin

"pulang bareng yok!" ceria tu miku. Rin menatapnya heran. 'pasti ada maunya'.

"mau apa kau?"ketus rin "he? Ayolah rinny, aku kan temanmu. Kau pasti pulang bareng lenny-mu kan? Len pasti bareng kaito kan?" ngoceh miku.

"1 kata, terserah" gontai rin.

.

~oOo~

.

"jadi, kenapa dia ikut?"tanya kaito menunjuk miku.

"oh, aku kan mau ketemu kai—, gulp!" miku di sumpel sama len.

"hehe kaito-san tolong antari rin-chan, aku ada urusan sama " kata len ngacir.

"tunggu! Miku-nya gimana?"tanya rin.

"kupinjem"singkat len "jaa".

.

~setelah di tempat sepi~

.

"apaan sih shota! Aku jadi gak bisa pulang ama kaito-kuu tahu!" sebel miku,ngos2an.

"aku bukan shota! Lagi pula, siapa yg mau berduaan sama negila(b) klo bukan karena ada yg penting" cuek len.

"GILA!lo ga capek lari2 gitu?"miku takajut ngeliat pose cool len.

"gak penting! Ingat janji kita?" nagih len. Miku berpikir dan tring tring tring(layar berubah ke masa lampau *diamuk massa* maksudnya kemaren)

FLASHBACK MODE: *author nekan tombol* ON!

"_WHAT!" len takajut._

"_ayolah" kata miku masang muka memelas_.

"_nomor hp 08xx-xxxx-xxxx,alamat di crypton komplek no19, ultah tanggal 17 februari"jawab len malas._

"_arigatou" senyum miku "douita"jawab len sekenanya._

"_hm…len… kau suka rin, yakan?"smirk-miku._

_Len merasa nyawanya terancam, hanya ngangguk disco._

"_hm… KAU HARUS MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU KE RIN!" teriak miku ber-gerilya._

"_kalau gitu, jangan mendekati kaito, deal?"_

"_deal!"_

FLASHBACK MODE: *mati dengan otomatis* OFF!

"yang itu" kata len nunjuk ke atas.

"ups, aku lupa! Lagi pula kau belum nyatakan perasaanmu ke rinkan?~" goda miku.

Len hanya memasang wajah ( = 3 = ). "yowes lah, aku pergi dulu jaa~" kata miku seraya pergi ke kaitorin.

"kai—to" miku nggak percaya yang dilihatnya. Kaito dan rin pelukan!

Miku menyender tembok, memukul hape CB kesayangan-nya pelan ke kepalanya "haaa, aku harus pulang" lesu miku

.

Te

Be

Ce

.

Sakatonik TBC.

Nah, kalian mengerti iklan diatas kan? *diamuk readers* oke selow, makasih telah membaca fic abalku ini.

Semoga gak kaya' 18 (akane)

Semoga gak di telantarkan author (rin)

Semoga gak ada typo (mori)

Semoga author hepi, agar gaji ningkat (ichi, entah kenapa ato udah dari sono mata duitan)

Ingat review adalah 4sehat bagi author, sementara fav adalah 5sempurna bagi gizi author buat ngelanjuti ni fic. GAK ADA REVIEW GAK LANJOOOT~

Jadi tentukan pilihan anda!

.

Save

Ato

Nyampah?

.

V


	2. Chapter 2: you wrong! MIKU!

Chapter 2!~ akhirnya update~ senpai2 kelas 9 lagi US gambatte~ kelas 7&8 libur :P. manfaatkan liburan dengan sebaik-baiknya, dengan ngetik fic :P.

Sementara mori ngomel tentang WSLPG,SWH dan voca go to indo. Gomennasai! Aku kehabisan ide, malah muncul ide baru = , =

Disclaimer: vocaloid © crypton, jika vocaloid punyaku, udah kujadiin grup band pengamen.

If you read this fic, you will meet: TYPO,NOT INCEST, tulisan yg tidak sesuai EYD,alur kecepatan, OOC,abal,gaje,pov author yg agak membahayakan.

Siapkan: obat asma,air putih,dan mouse mengarah ke back.

MULAI~

.

~oOlove in vocaloidOo~

.

Author pov

'piip piip piip' bunyi alarm tak kunjung berhenti, dengan keras miku mematikannya hingga terdengar 'brak' "huu… hiks… alarm… bodoh" miku menutup dirinya dengan selimut lagi.

_Tri lala lulu la tri lala lulu la_

"ck… sms dari siapa sih" dengan kesal miku membuka hape CB-nya. Terlihat 9 miscall dan 15 sms, masalahnya itu smsnya ekstrim banget! Author gak pernah dapet sms sebanyak itu sekaligus!

"pengkhianat. _kaa-san_! ini jam berapa?" teriak miku,anak yg baik (tidak) mencontohnya :D.

"Kya! Miku kamu sakit? Mikuo hari ini gak usah masuk! Temani miku oke?" miku hanya geleng2 melihat ibunya.

"jam 10 ya?" gumam miku melihat jam-nya.

.

~oOdi sekolah lenOo~

.

"ck, kapan pulangnya" gumam len.

"Woi~ siapa yang nungguin pacarnya tuh~"goda kaito.

"urusai! Aku hanya bosen gak ada pelajaran" blushing len.

"emang len punya pacar?" selidik rock-san, satu2 cewek di geng len.

"ya namanya rin!" jawab lui, sedikit menggoda len.

"tapi cewek itu malah pelukan sama BAKAito, aku sama lui memvideonya" kata piko.

"heh? ITU KECELAKAAN!" tegas kaito.

"hey, lui-kun. Boleh minta video-nya?" tanya len.

"iya, aku iri sama len. Pacarnya cantik" kata lui memberikan kameranya.

"dia bukan pacarku!" tegas len, sambil blushing tentunya.

"kalau begitu gpp kan kuambil?" senyum lui. Len menggeleng.

'kring kring kring' (jgn beranggapan ini bunyi sepeda, ini bunyi bel!).

"yatta! Ayo pulang kaito!" kata len, menarik kaito. Takut ditanyai lagi.

.

~oOo~

.

"hey itu rin! Rin!"len melambaikan tangan ke gadis berambut blonde, pitanya terlihat lesu, sama seperti pemiliknya.

"kenapa rin?" tanya len, bingung.

"_nandemonai_, hanya si miku nggak jawab miscallku dan smsku, aku jadi khawatir" jelas rin, masih murung.

"kaya'nya aku tau kenapa" smirk len.

"he! Kau tahu?!" ceria rin, pitanya tegak lagi.

[bahasa isyarat…start!]

Len memberikan kamera lui ke rin, masih dengan smirk. Rin hanya terangguk-angguk. Len smirk ke kaito, baru ke rin. Bergantian-gantian, yang dilihat hanya masang wajah bingung. Setelah berapa lama muncul lampu bajakan 2 watt yang dibeli author diatas kepala rin :D. Sementara kaito mengangkat bahu, rin dan len melakukan ritual headbang.

[bahasa isyarat…done!]

"ayo kita ke rumah miku!" semangat rin.

"yosh!" kata len mengepalkan tangan ke masih kebingungan.

.

~oOo~

.

'ting tong' 'cklek' pintu rumah hatsune terbuka.

"Ada apa rin?" tanya mikuo sang pembuka pintu.

"Kami mau jenguk miku-nee" jawab rin "kupanggil sebe—" "jangan! Kami mau memberinya kejutan" "o-ke".

Mereka berjalan perlahan ke kamar miku, "kaito kamu duluan!" kata rin mendorong dorong kaito.

"Hell NO! Kenapa aku duluan?"tanya kaito "kai! Miku suka kamu kan?" jawab len ikutan mendorong dan rin menghitung mundur.

_San…_

_Ni…_

_ICHI!_

'BRAKH'

Lenrin mendorong kaito, sehingga pintu kamar miku terdobrak.

"KYA! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini" teriak miku, fufu terkejut rupanya.

.

~oOrin povOo~

.

"KYA! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini" teriak miku.

"Jenguk kamu" kataku menengok miku, miku yang biasanya ceria dan rapi. Kenapa bisa begini?

Matanya yang sayu,menandakan dia nangis semalaman. Rambut yag biasanya dia rawat dan sayangi, etah kenapa jadi kusut. Daster yag dia pakai kusut tak karuan. Mukanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sungguh bukan miku sahabatku.

"Miku? ! kamu kenapa?" tanyaku menutup mukanya dengan selimut.

"Pem-PEMBOHONG! ! !" teriak miku, sambil melempar bantal,guling,buku,sampe hp CB-kesayanganya.

"_N-NANNI_?" tanyaku "kau menyukai kaito-san, kan? Gak usah bohong!" balas miku.

"Miku kurasa kau salah paham" kata len, angkat bicara. "ini" lanjutnya memberikan sebuah kamera.

"T-tapi, kau sengaja memeluk kaito, YA KAN?" kata miku menunjukku. Tanganku bergetar, ya aku gak punya bukti QAQ.

"A-aku s-sudah menyukai len!" ya ampun! Kata2 itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Tiba2 len mencium pipiku.

"Ya, itu betul sekali" kata len santai.

"_K-kuso_!" tepat saat itu aku blushing sambil memegang pipiku. Lenkaitomiku hanya tertawa melihat ke-LOLA-anku.

"Baiklah, aku memercayaimu **Rin**!" tawa miku, menekankan namaku.

Satu detik… hening

Dua detik… miku melihat kebawah

Tiga detik berlalu… miku menyadari sesuatu

"Kalian bertiga pergi! ! !"teriak miku, sambil menendang kami.

Aku bisa mendengar, dari dalam miku bergumam "kaito-san… melihatku…malu…bangun tidur" yang kuduga dia sedang tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kamu ketawa rin?"tanya len sedang memakan banana split(yg entah dari mana), kaito memakan es krim bluberi (yg entah dari mana jg).

Aku mencibir "bukan urusanmu! Ngomog2 kamu dapat tu banana split dari mana?" selidikku.

Len menunjuk mikuo yang lagi asik didapur, aku menghampiri mikuo lalu berteriak "MIKUO-NII! ! ! BIKINKAN AKU PARFAIT JERUK~! ! !" aku bisa melihat sendok melayang dari tangan mikuo, yang tentunya kaget (dont try this in indoor (agar kagak dikira durhaka), try this outdoor with your freinds :D).

"ugh, iya ya" jawab mikuo mengambil sendoknya lagi, aku duduk manis di meja makan, bersama len dan kaito.

'tap tap tap' miku turun dari kamarnya yg di lantai 2. "morning guys? !" sapa miku.

"telat woy! Udah jam 3 siang!" ketusku, imeg _tsundere _seperti biasa.

"ehehe" tawa miku garing, sambil nggaruk2 kepalanya yg kuyakini gak gatal.

"Nih! Nih!" datang mikuo menyodorkan _orange parfait_ dan jus yg baunya bikin aku eneg.

"Paan, tuh miku? Baunya kok gitu"tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Eh? Oh, ini? Ini jus negi kesukaanku"seru miku bertiga serempak menjauhi, 2 hatsune itu.

"mau kemana mik? Pakai baju yg baru dibeli _tou-san_?"tanya mikuo.

"_HIMITSU_~"ceria miku, dia udah balik toh. "selese~ _jaa_~" miku meghabiskan jusnya dan menarik kami.

"WOI! _CHOTTO! !_"teriak mikuo dari kejauhan. Miku berhenti berlari untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hai len,kaito"sapa cowok berambut blonde kaya' aku, hanya saja agak oren dikit.

"Yoi Lui! Piko!" jawab len dan kaito bersamaan.

.

~oOlen povOo~

.

"Yoi Lui! Piko!" jawabku dan kaito bersamaan.

"dan pacar len dan kaito"goda mereka "_U-URUSAI!_"teriakku.

"perkenalkan namaku rin"senyum rin, mukaku guratan merah kecil di pipi bilang dia serius.

"namaku miku, teman rin"senyum miku, "ecie~"godaku ke kaito, kaito blushing.

"ano, aku sama miku mau ke mall dulu, kalian nunggu di kedai ramen ini dulu ya?" tawar menggangguk.

"jaa~"lambai miku yang sebenarnya menuju menggoda kaito lagi.

.

~oOo~

.

"ayo makan keburu dingin"kata seorang gadis berambut dan rin magap2 kaya' ikan author yang sakaratul maut.

"Ring-chan~!" kata mereka termagut2.

"kok ada _kuma_(c)_-rin_ dan _miku-nee _disini?"tanya cewek bernama ring itu.

"kami yang harusnya nanya itu, dan jangan memanggilku pake _kuma_!"marah rin.

"sori"jawab ring. "lalu siapa cowok itu?"tanya ring menunjuk lui.

"owh itu lui, temen tetanggaku yang suka loncat2 genteng" jawab rin. Rin, kau boleh mengejekku di depan temanmu. Tapi loncat2 genteng? Please deh… nanti aku dikira orang sarap!

"kenapa? Suka?" goda miku. Ring org yg dibicarakan hanya cuek.

"pergi yuk miku" ajak rin.

"Heh? Udah mau berangkat? Ke mana?"tanya ring.

"ke mall. Ring, titip 4 orang ini ya"perintah rin.

"siip" jawab kugelindingkan (not gore) ke lui.

"_nanni_?"

"soal tadi lu serius?"

"gu—" "yo! Lenkaitoluipiko!"teriak cewek yang kuyakini rock-chan.

"nee, tumben gak pakai baju aneh2" ketusku.

"_mou_! Gak apa2 kan? Aku kan cewek juga!"kata rock-chan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"boleh saja" kataku, melihatnya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Lucu juga rock-chan memakai baju terusan, warna ungu lagi.

"tumben warna ungu?"tanya piko.

"ini, ng… di suruh _kaa-san_ ku" jawabnya.

"owh, jadi apa jawabanmu tadi lui?"tanyaku ke lui.

"soal itu aku serius…"jawab lui, pelan.

'JDEER!'

.

TBC

.

**Author's rules:**

Chapter 2 celece~! *tebar confetti* balas review secara SPJ yaa~

**Ryu kago dan Yami nova**

Apa masih ada kesalahan? Kalau masih ada, gomen XP.

Thanks, reviewnya~

Dan bagi yang lain jangan jadi silent readers terus ya, tinggalkan jejakmu dengan review! Ano, klo ada kata2 yang kurang 'N' tombol 'n'-nya akane susah ditekan, jadi akane harus merbaiki deh hiks DX. Akhir kata…

REVIEW PLEASE?

.

.

V


	3. Chapter 3: go now! part 1

Chapter 3 LIV

Berkat senpai2 disini, saia bisa melanjutkan fic ini dan SWH! Di chap ini tragedynya kurang berasa, Arigatou~ hontouni arigatou (u b). this story © akane~

**Disclaimer:: vocaloid bukan punya saia! Semua tokoh di fic ini hanya saya tawan, terutama len kagamine~**

**Di fic ini kau akan menemukan:: TYPOOOO,OOC,pair yg mungkin not straight,tdk sesuai EYD,mungkin kata yg terpotong hiks!**

**Summary:: rin kagamine, menurutnya dia hanya gadis biasa, tak akan disukai makhluk yang disebut 'cowok'. Tapi, bagaimana jika waktunya dia disukai? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

Oke wan…tu…tri… eksyien! Eh salah! Action!

.

=love in vocaloid=

.

"soal itu aku serius…"jawab lui, pelan.

'JDEER!'

.

=len pov=

.

'JDEER!' tiba2 kilat menyambarku, aku terdiam seribu bahasa, mukaku berbentuk щ( QДQ щ) , wallpaper mendukung bergambar awan gelap berpetir2 terpasang. Oke, cukup itu lebay!

"He? Kenapa mukamu begitu, len?" tanya lui. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku pergi ke rin dulu!" kataku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"_Dame_! Rin-chan bilang aku harus menjaga kalian!" cegat ring.

"Kau suka rin ya~?" smirk lui (hah? Lui bisa smirk?).

"Nggak!" blushingku. Rock-san hanya menatapku bingung.

"Whoa2~ apa kita ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya miku tiba2, Juga rin.

"Whoa! ! ! kalian dari mana saja? Kok cepat banget?!" kagetku. "kami membeli peralatan buat tugas keterampilan minggu depan dan ke photobox sebentar, masa' sih cepat?"tanya rin balik. "kyaaa~ akuma-rin dan miku-nee balik~" ceria ring. "hei! Boleh kuminta ramenmu?" tanya rin kepadaku "gak! Wek!" jawabku menjulurkan lidah "pelit! Wek!" "makan punyaku aja rin"tawar lui.

'Deg' Are? Kenapa denganku? Kok aku memanas?

Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku menarik rin "kau hanya boleh makan punyaku!" kata2 itu keluar begitu saja, mukaku memerah.

"len…? Tadi… kau bilang 'gak'!" protes rin, "are? Tadi aku bilang begitu?" tanyaku, aku hanya nge-_less_ aja. "grrrrrrr" nah sekarang aku bisa melihat perempatan di kepala rin "wah ada perempatan! Kira2 aku bisa kesana nggak yaa?"usilku menunjuk perempatan di dahi rin, makanya aku senang goda-in rin. Sekarang perempatan itu makin banyak, akhir hayatku sebentar lagi =.=".

'BUAKH'

=author pov=

'BUAKH' "I-ittai desu yo!" "balasan sudah menjahiliku"rin langsung menghabiskan ramen punya len "hei! Aku memberimu sebagian bukan semuanya" len merebut mangkuk ramennya, yang telah dikosongi rin. "hehe, gomen habis laper banget sih" cengir rin.

"yaudah, nih bayarannya ring~ makaci~" kata miku memberi ring uang. "mumpung len tetangga rin, maukan len dan kaito membantu kita?"tanya miku dengan mata celang celing. 'BRUSH!' "jangan muncrat BAKAito!"kesel len "WTH! Kenapa nama gua dibawa-bawa?!"protes kaito "karena… kamu sahabat len" blushing miku.

=love in vocaloid=

"nghhhhhhhn…"rin merenggangkan otot2 lengannya sebentar. "sudah dapat?"tanya len sambil menggunting karton. "yang lebih baik"jawab rin. "lihat ini kaito!"seru miku sambil memperlihatkan guntingan karton yang ia barusan buat. "mm… 'Y'?"tebak kaito "ini negi bakaito!"jawab miku memukul bahu kaito pelan. "mikai! Kochi2"panggil rin.

**Pembunuhan misterius marak terjadi!**

Len melirik kaito "nanni?" "keluargamu kan polisi! Ayo kita menangkap pelakunya~"seru len mengambil senjata yang di new millennium, rinmikukaito menjitak len "tugasnya dikemanain! !"seru mereka serempak "gpp seru loh, rin juga nanti kubikinkan pr-nya"jawab len cengengesan "ciyus?! Miapah?"semangat rin. "mi cintaku padamu~"gombal len, dan-oh len sepertinya kamu dikacangi rin. "yupz, sepertinya seru!"kata miku menatap kaito dengan papi ais(?). kaito menghela nafas dan membuka ponselnya"Akaito, aku perlu bantuanmu" katanya di ponsel.

"ini ya tempatnya, dan—Hei! Len lepaskan senjata Norakmu"kesel rin "norak apanya! Saat di new millennium aku keren make ini"protes len "pokoknya NO to the RAK, NORAK"sewot rin, len hanya pasrah dan membuang senjatanya, rin menunjukan muka penuh kemenangan,sisanya hanya sweatdrop. "ayo masuk guys!" ajak mengangguk. "rin memeriksa ruangan sana! Aku dan miku disana, sementara kaito dan len disini" "tunggu dulu! Kok rin sendirian?" Tanya len "percaya pada rin"senyum luka. Semuanya pun berpencar.

=len and kaito side=

Len merapatkan jaketnya, 1 kata bagi keadaan mereka 'NGERI' "kita berada di markas pembunuh yang terkenal" kata kaito,komat-kamit. Len stay cool aja, padahal… sama takutnya.

'CRASH'

"are? Aku menginjak sesuatu"seru kaito, muka kaito memucat "kenapa kaito?"tanya len, muka len memucat juga "apa kita harus berteriak?" "yang harus kita lakukan adalah… LARI!" tanpa basa-basi mereka lari setara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ups, kalian terlambat :D.

Len dan kaito berada di tengah2 tumpukan mayat pembunuhan "LUKA! HELEP!"teriak mereka. Luka datang bersama miku dan akaito. "kalian jangan bergerak!"teriak luka(yg juga jijik), entah bagaimana mereka berhasil keluar author lupa caranya :D.

"rin… bagaimana dengannya?"pucat len "sudahlah len, percayakan rin"hibur luka,tapi len masih aja takut. Miku dan kaito juga khawatir.

=rin side=

"hump… sepertinya tadi teriakan len dan kaito, au ah elap!"gumam rin, tiba2 ada yang menutup mulut rin. Rin yang memiliki kepekaan pro, tentu sudah memperhitungkannya. Rin menusuk sosok yang menutupi mulutnya itu dengan pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya. "ugh…" "jangan kau remehkan nona rin ini!" seringai rin, sambil mencabut pisaunya.

"me-meiko!"rin kaget melihat pembunuh sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi rin melihat tatapan mata meiko, tatapan kosong.

"well, bukan meiko rupanya"seringai rin lagi. 'Meiko' mengeluarkan sebilah… katana.

"tidak adil sih, kau menggunakan katana sedangkan aku hanya pisau lipat. gpp sih"kata rin lagi, sambil menatap meiko tajam walau dengan seringai.

Rin maju dan langsung menghujam meiko dengan pisau lipatnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, rin berhasil menaklukan meiko(sampe sini aja, ini bukan gore). Tanpa rin sadari, meiko menyerang lewat belakang kawan2 :D.

'BUAKH'

"Rin, lari!" mayu datang memukul meiko dengan pemukul baseball(kapaknya diikat di pinggangnya). Berhubung rin itu anak baik,setia kawan,cerdas,suka membantu orangtua,tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Maka rin menolak suruhan mayu (mayu: lho? Katanya anak Yang baik, rajin menabung, dan blabla | akane: itu sebabnya aku membikin fic ini).

"hue? Aku kenapa" tanya meiko yg udah sadar.

Rin dan Mayu melihat meiko seperti melihat orang ter-bloon didunia.

"rin! Dan… meiko? Mayu?" datanglah orang yang bisa membuat author kehabisan darah karena nosebleed. Len (SFX: *nada dora jika melewati rintangan*).

Disusul dengan miku yang nyaris kepeleset karena ada cipratan darah. Disusul pula dengan luka, yang udah kepeleset karena seperti miku jg. Disusul lagi dengan lui dan akaito yang entah darimana. "kurasa sekarang ada semua, nggak perlu khawatir lagi~" lega len.

"permisi, mbak" tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menepuk pundak len. Munculah sosok cewek rambut berurai ke depan, berbaju goth loli merah, serta memegang pisau.

"LARI" serempak mereka semua lari keluar gedung nyeremin itu.

-sementara-

"apa aku mengagetkan mereka?" gumam cewek tadi. "woi! Disini rupanya kamu, kita cariin" kata seorang cewek dengan hias hati di rambutnya. "kemana saja kau marumi?"tanya cewek dengan hias bunga di kepalanya.

"tadi… aku mau menanyakan apa mereka(len dkk) apa memiliki alat pengasah pisau tapi… GLEK! … mereka lari seperti dikejar hantu…" jawab cewek pisau itu, hening.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Sampai akane tidak menemukan kita, gaji kita akan dipotong" sahut cewek hati itu, ketiganya pun pergi dengan hati tentram.

-kembali ke len dekaka-

"*sigh* gila! Tadi hantu kah apa? *sigh*" tanya len. "entahlah yang jelas nyeremin!" jawab rin, mengatur nafas. "dia kira aku banci?! Dipanggil 'mbak'?" marah len, yg lain cekikikan. "kamu… meiko kan?"tanya akaito ke meiko "un! Lama tak bertemu akaito!" jawab meiko tersenyum "tunggu kalian saling kenal! Dari mana?" tanya (teriak) kaito, frustasi. "diam BAKAITO!" kaito mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari miku (keberanian dari mana tuh?).

"dari…" akaito menjeda kalimatnya, yang lain bergrilya.

"—Lupa!" singkat akaito. 'GDUBRAK!' semua jatuh ala anime, minus akaito lah~. Alhasil akaito mendapat 'tabokan' sayang dari meiko. "sepupu sama sepupu(?), sama saja" nangis len, nangis bawang Bombay.

"ng… rin, ane mau bicara sama kamu. Berdua saja!" blushing lui.

"aku?" tanya rin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lui mengangguk.

"boleh" jawab rin. Diam diam len membuntuti mereka berdua.

Sampai di suatu gang yang tak jauh dari teman2 mereka, tapi cukup **tidak terlihat** oleh orang lain maupun teman mereka.

"nah, ada apa?"

"rin, Daisuki dayo! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" (weis! Cuit cuit!) blushing lui.

"a-aku—" rin menunduk, sehingga tak terlihat air mukanya

=this story is To be continued=

Akane: pertama mohon maaf untuk **Yami Nova, **jika chap ini ga jadi len sengsara, kata kaka saia ini baru chap pertama2. Nanti diundur saat chap 5: swich one? Lui or len, date dayo! aja, sekali lagi gomen (_ _)

Rin: HEI! Barusan itu Spoiler tahu!

Akane: hontou! Ah, tp gpp klo untuk readers saia tercinta *tebar lope lope*

**Alfianonymous22** hee~ gpp, lagi pula fav itu tergantung readersnya, mau ato tidak.

**Somebody** gomen typonya! Ffn nge-cut beberapa kata. Jadi seperti typo, padahal kagak. Gomennasai!

**Yami Nova** hee! Nova-chan juga susah? Ck ck ck, kita senasib nova-chan! *death hug ke nova* tapi akane-chan udah memperbaikinya looo… oh iya gomen soal lennya! (_ _) hontouni gomennasai! Klo temenku EYSAD(ejaan yang sangat amat disempurnakan)

Akane: fyuh, selesai juga *sigh*

Rin: yg review Cuma 3, apa gpp?

Akane: makanya ber-iklan sana, hush hush *ngusir rinlen*

Rin: dame! Oke oke.

Rin+Len: tolong R&R dan F&F, read adalah sumber karbohidrat, review adalah protein, favorite adalah mineral, dan follow adalah zat besi. Klo ditambah PM(kalsium) jadi 4 sehat 5 sempurna buat author ini. Jadi… utarakan hati kalian lewat review!


	4. Chapter 4: summer vacation first day!

Author territorial:

Akane: Datang dengan chapter baru~

Marumi: chap kemarin aku masuk ya?~ asyik!

Akane: =.=" Cuma karakter numpang lewat aja dibanggain… *bergumam, takut dimarahin*

Marumi: *smirk* sayang sekali author… telingaku itu tajam.

Akane: aha! Mumpung pisau kaa-san ku ngilang, boleh pinjam telingamu?

Dan terjadilah keributan di backstage, yap mulai aja! Gak usah peduliin di backstage *mbak narrator di tendang akane*

**.**

**Disclaimer: author memiliki vocaloid saat ia udah masuk jurang *mbak narrator di gepuk akane***

**Warning! Kecanduan #plaaak, OOT, OOC, MISS TYPOSSS, alur kaya' kabel telepon, tak sesuai EYD, GAJEness, GAHOLness(?), NGEness (what the?).**

**Tolong: siapkan obat sakit perut, tengok siapa yang disebelahmu, yang dibawah umur tutup mata~, duduklah senyaman mungkin, baca di ruangan yang penuh cahaya, dan hindari kontak langsung dengan hape/lappy/tab/alat2 yg digunakan untuk baca ni fic, pake kacamata and stay cool B)**

**Main chara: rin, len, miku, kaito, meiko, akaito, luka, gackpo, ted, teto, lui, and ring.**

**.**

Rin pov

'_kring kring' 'kring kring'_

Zzz… ah! Alarm laknat itu lagi, aku meraba alarm itu pelan. Ugh! Makin lama gak ketemu tombolnya!

'_Brak!'_

Oh well, sepertinya aku memukul alarm-ku terlalu keras.

'_kring kring' 'kring kring'_

Heh?! Masih ada juga tu suara? "Rin-chaaaaan~ ke sekolah bareng yuk!" ah ternyata suara sepeda miku, tak kirain apa. "WHUTz up?! Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali miku? Bukannya masih pagi?" tanyaku, tentunya lewat jendela.

"pagi apanya?! Udah jam 06.45 ! lihat! 06.45!" balas miku. WTM! Sekolah dimulai pukul 07.00 sekarang pukul 06.45

Loading… 10%

30%

50%

75%

80%

100— WHAT!

"GUA TERLAMBAT!" teriakku frustasi. "ya ampun rin! Lu lola banget ya?" sewot miku. Aku memakai baju seragamku cepat "hayaku rin!" "mou! Ini sudah cepat!" aku turun kebawah daaan—

'_BRUKH'_

'_BAKH'_

'_MEOW(?)"_

—terjatuh. "I-tai!"pekikku "daijoubu rin?" "souka! ittekimasu! kaa-san, tou-san, nee-chan!" pamitku.

.

=time skip!=

.

"jadi, jangan campurkan ramuan A dengan B! atau akan bla bla bla bla" aku menguap sebentar, kalau diingat-ingat kemarin aku pertama kali ditembak sama cowok, entah perasaan apa aku menolaknya.

_Flashback (rin pov)_

"rin, daisuki dayo! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"a-aku— aku tidak bisa!" tegasku.

"ke-kenapa?"

"karena aku belum begitu mengenalmu, hibiki-kun. Aku- aku takut mengecewakanmu!" jawabku lagi.

"wakatta, tapi… bolehkan berteman?"

"eng! Berteman!"

_Flashback end (still rin pov)_

Aku jadi kikuk tiba-tiba! "Kanami-san! Mana hasil praktekmu!" tanya haku-sensei "y-m… ng… haik!" gugupku. Aku mengglare miku sebentar, dia cengengesan dengan jari dibentuk huruf 'v'. yaa… salahku juga melamun.

'_Cuur'_

'_BOOOOM!'_

Aku membuka mataku sebentar, oow! Ruangan menjadi berantakan dan dimana-mana hitam legam.

"hiks! Rambut kebanggaan teto! Hiks hancur!"

"wah, shugoi! Kelas langsung berubah"

"khukhukhu! Mukamu hitam"

"urusai! Mukamu juga hitam!"

Aku hanya ber-glek-ria, tiba2 bulu kudukku merinding "**KA-NA-ME-SA-N**" smirk haku-sensei, kau tahu? Haku-sensei memang ke-ibuan, tapi kalau marah… jangan ditanya ( - _ - ).

"BUKANNYA BARUSAN IBU BILANG JANGAN CAMPURKAN RAMUAN A DENGAN B! !" ledakan maut yowane haku dimulai (-_-). "hihihi… totally BAKA" tawa neru, rivalku. "1000 jempol untuk neru" ledek Eiichi, sahabat neru. Sementara miku tersenyum penuh arti.

.

=time skip!=

.

"arigatou sensei!"

Haah~ aku bisa menghirup udara segar setelah duduk dengan formal selama 3 jam, hukuman itu berat tahu! Tiba-tiba miku menarik tanganku.

"HIE! Ch-chotto!" kagetku.

"ssst! Ikut saja,rin" senyum miku, mencurigakan.

"tadaaaaaa~" miku menunjuk poster camp vacation.

"oh, hanya itu. jaa" pamitku, muncul ring dan meiko membantu miku menyeretku

" NO! lihat yang kutunjuk!"tegas miku. Aku menatap arah tunjukan miku "saa, kamu mau ikut agar ketemu kaito gitu? Makanya itu daritadi kau ketawa-ketiwi layaknya nenek kesurupan?" tanyaku penuh arti. Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mau tau apa yang tertulis disana? Ehem isinya—

_SUMMER CAMP VACATION!_

_Kemping sambil liburan bersama teman-teman, melakasanakan kegiatan seperti festival kembang api, uji nyali, starry night, dan games2 seru lainnya!_

_Dilaksanakan pada tgl: dd-mm-yyyy_

_Perhatian! Semua murid__** DIWAJIBKAN**__ ikut!_

_a/n: diselenggarakan bersama dengan Yamaha gakuen._

_Love,_

_Crypton headmaster._

Yup! Len bersekolah di Yamaha gakuen, mengapa? Karena kepsek Yamaha dengan kepsek Crypton itu saudara. Tapi ni pengumuman lebih mirip surat pribadi ya ==a.

"tak tertarik" jawabku, dingin.

"mou! Ayolah rinny! Onegai!" mohon miku dengan puppy eyes, lebih mirip anak kecil yang minta permen sama ibunya.

Aku menghela nafas "wakatta! Aku ikut" pasrahku.

Meanwhile

Len pov

"hei len! Sudah dengar belum soal summer vacation?" tanya rock-san tiba2.

"uhuk! Uhuk!" tiba2 aku keselek "air air!" kaito memberiku segelas air. "huuu~ makanya makan itu pelan-pelan" cibir rock-san. "tapi karaage-nya jumbo loo~" senyumku, entah kenapa muka rock-san memerah.

"aku mendengar(?) ada yang jatuh cinta~" godaku 'BUAKH' "gak lucu len, gak lucu" jawab rock-san dingn, ditambah jitakan maut.

"guys, kembali kekelas yok! Aku belum nyalin PR" panik piko.

"tul tuh pik! Kita salin PR lui saja, diakan pintar~" jawab akaito ber-grilya.

"pak pik pak pik, emang gua papik lu!" sewot piko.

"bukan, tapi upik abu wkwkwk" godaku. "lui ada di perpus"senyum gadis berambut merah cherry, fukurawa miki.

"makasih, ayo cabut!"semangatku, kami pun keluar dari kantin.

"KYA~ itu len! Len-sama, konnichiwa!" aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"WAA~ ROCK-SAMA KAWAII" rock-san membalas dengan tatapan dingin "dia _cool_"

"kya~ kaito dan akaito tetap baka ya~" seru FG akaitokaito, nge-JLEB.

"PIKO KEREN~" piko masih asik memainkan game-nya, tak mengidahkan FG-nya.

.

.

Dan sampailah kita di perpustakaan.

"nanni? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya lui, sahabat sekaligus rivalku.

Jurus-serempak-papi-ayes! "Lui~ salin PR~" mohon kami dengan nada memelas.

"mou! Hanya itu! Kalian kesini hanya itu?" kesel lui, kalau kau beranggapan lui itu anak rajin berarti kamu salah! Wong, dia main NDS di perpus. Bukan baca buku.

Kami menyengir "Iyaaaah!".

"nih!" lui melempar buku PR-nya, kami rebutan seperti ikan koi rebutan ambil makanan.

.

=time skip!=

.

"ngggggh!" aku merenggangkan otot2ku "pst hei Rock-san, apa maksudmu tentang summer vacation?" bisikku.

Rock-san melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali ke tugasnya menyalin PR "summer camp vacation bersama Crypton gakuen, kuharap kau ikut" blushing Rock-san.

"kamu kenapa blushing?sakit?" tanyaku, Rock-san menggeleng "eng, hanya panas saja" Rock-san mengipasi dirinya.

"hmm… bersama Crypton gakuen… pasti menarik!" riangku "I told you so!" senyum Rock-san. Mungkin aku bisa menggodain Rin.

Meanwhile

Rin pov

"HATCHUUUUU!..." "he? Daijoubu ka?"

Aku menggeleng "ng! daijoubu!" aneh, ada yang membicarakanku. Hiii, keselamatanku terancam! "nee, rin! Perkenalkan ini teto, kasane teto. Teman baru kita tadi" senyum ring. Ichi… Ni… San…

"HUA! ORANG DI LAB KIMIA!"sentakku "HUGYA! BAKANAME DI LAB KIMIA!" kagetnya juga. Miku tersenyum, diakan juga sekelas denganku saat pel Kimia.

"udah selesai hukumannya?"smirk teto. "sudah" ketusku. "hei! Aku bercanda! Ayo berteman" dia menyodorkan tangannya "T-tomodachi?"tanyaku "ng! tomodachi!" aku menjabat tangannya.

"sepertinya kalian dilupakan" celetuk seseorang, aku menoleh.

"len-kun?" "yosh! Tsun-de-re-cha-n" sapanya sambil mengeja kata tsunderechan.

"geeez! Jangan panggil aku TSUNDERE-CHAN! Dasar HENTAI!" tonjokku ke len.

"kalian mau kemana huh?" tanya kaito. "kami mau nyiapin alat buat kemping" jawab miku. "lalu siapa mereka?" tanyaku menunjuk dua orang disebelah len. "itu piko, sedangkan itu rock-san" jawab len. "berapa sih jumlah anggota kalian?" selidik teto. "7, futari wa 7 greatest prince!" jawab akaito. "ne? rock-san, cewek kan?" tanyaku, len mengangguk. "watashi utatane piko! Yorushiku-onegai shimashita!" seru piko, tiba2. "bokuwa rock-san, yorushiku" seru rock-san pula.

"eh… ano…eto… apa nama lengkap rock—mpft!" len menutup mulutku. "keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan semua anggota keluarga kecuali dia, dia sampai sekarang masih depresi" bisik len, aku mengangguk. "BTW kalian ikut camping?" tanya len, ngalihkan pembicaraan. "ya! kami semua ikut!" jawab miku, riang. "jaa! Sampai ketemu di kemping" pamit len. Aku menghela nafas.

.

=time skip!=

.

"Tadaima…" "okaeri, are? Nanni ka, rin? Kau sangat lesu!" panggil kaa-sanku tiba2. Aku garuk2 pipiku "ng, rin diatas ya kaa-san!" senyumku, berusaha tetap ceria.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" 'BUAKH' aku menendang bantal tak berdosa itu keras2. "KENAPA SI BAKA ITU HARUS IKUT KEMPING!" 'tok tok' ups, ada yang datang. "masuk!" 'cklek' "rin, ibu bilang kamu aneh. Daijoubu ka?" tanya lenka-nee.

"l…lenka-nee, watashi—" "wakatta rin, aku mendengar teriakanmu tadi hihi…" "geezz, apanya yang lucu. Lalu kenapa tadi nanya?!" aku menggembungkan sebelah pipiku. "godain saja. Rin, apa kau yakin benci len?" tanya lenka-nee lagi "kok nee-san tau itu len!" kagetku "apa kau lupa? Pas kecil kamu selalu bilang len itu BAKA, Hentai, dan shota. Ya kan? Geez! Kau belum menjawabku" kesel lenka-nee.

"tentu saja aku benci dia!" semangatku, 45. "…atau kau suka dia?"celetuk lenka-nee. "su…suka?" tanyaku, gak ngerti. "lenka-nee kebawah dulu ya, jaa" pamit lenka-nee. "suka…?" bimbangku. Geeez, semua ini membuatku pusing! Mungkin jalan-jalan akan menyegarkanku.

Meanwhile

Miku pov

"wah, harga negi menaik! Hiks, asupan pokokku makin langka!" 'miku-sama, here massages. miku-sama, here massages.'

"ada sms"

**From: the-aisu-ouji-sama_kaito**

**Sub: SCV**

**Hai mik! Kamu ikut summer vacation kan? ^^. Nanti datang ya ke rumahku~ kutunggu jam 1**

"HIEEE! Ke rumah kaito-sama! A…aku belum siap"panikku. Tapi kaito berharap aku datang. "YOSH! Tunggu aku kaito-sama" aku segera menyambar baju terusanku berwarna biru muda, memakai legging hitamku, dan menutupi terusanku dengan jaket berwarna tosca. "kurasa aku akan mengepang rambutku" aku mengepang rambutku dengan hati2. "yosh! Selesai" aku menyambar tasku, dan mengunci rumahku. Sendirian? Ya kaa-san terlalu sibuk kerja. Tou-san? Sejak kecil tou-san pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga. Untungnya ibuku itu kuat.

Bek tu setori, aku meletakan kunci rumah di belakang pot besar (akane: ayo kita bobol rumah miku!) "kemana miku?" aku tersentak, dan menelan ludah "mi…mikuo-nii, o… okae…okaeri" gelagapku. "kau belum menjawabku! Kemana miku?" tanya mikuo-nii lagi. "Mou! Setidaknya ucapkan salam dulu donk!" jawabku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "tadi aku sudah mengucapkan salam" balasnya "dan sekarang jawab aku! Kau ke mana **MIKU**?" tanyanya lagi, menekankan namaku "ke rumah kaito, puas! Huh! Mikuo no baka!" marahku sambil berlari menjauh.

=sementara (normal pov)=

"Tch! Awas kau, kaito! Kau membuat adikku berubah" geram mikuo setelah ditinggal adiknya, miku. "bahkan kau yang membikin adikku menangis kemarin, kau tak akan kumaafkan!" geramnya, sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

=kembali ke miku (miku pov)=

"hiks, mikuo no baka! Setidaknya bicara pelan saja. Over protecting! Brother complex! Sama saja kaya' kaa-san!" nangisku di tengah jalan. "are? Miku? doshitano?" aku mengadahkan kepalaku "hiks! Rin! Mikuo jahat!" aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk kaki rin. "miku! Kita bicara saja ditempat lain, disini banyak yang lihat" bisik rin, aku jadi merah sendiri.

=at park=

"jadi begitu?" aku mengangguk.

"kau yang salah miku, kenapa kau gak ijin kakakmu dulu!" jawab rin."kau benar rin, aku harus minta maaf kakakku. eh iya, ini jam berapa?"

"jam 13.45" cho-chotto! "HUGYAA! AKU TERLAMBAT KE TEMPAT KAITO-KUN/KAITO-SAMA! ! !" (seru rin dan miku bersamaan)

"are? Kau juga diundang, rin?" bingungku. "semuanya diundang~" aku langsung down. "are? Kenapa kamu tiba2 jadi kurus gitu?" tanya rin, aku hanya pundung. Kami berjalan ke rumah kaito.

=skip(akane males nulis) normal pov=

Hari yang ditunggu2 miku pun tiba, summer vacation. Miku melihat2 bus satu per satu "itu bis kita rin!" miku menarik rin yang sedang minum, tentunya minumnya menyembur ke teto, sang korban. "mou! Miku! Kita saja belum nentuin kelompok kita!" ronta rin. Mereka langsung berlari ke papan pengumuman, yang pastinya penuh sesak.

Setelah miku melihat, terlihat wajahnya diambang sedih dan senang "rin, gudnyus nya aku sekelompok dengan kaito" seyum miku. "waa~ selamat yaa, kalau aku?" tanya rin, senyum miku menghilang "bednyus-nya, kita gak sekelompok dan kau sekelompok dengan len" tunduk miku, matanya berkaca-kaca. "mou, miku! Jangan sedih, aku gpp kok! Suer!" panik rin, begitu melihat mata miku yang berkaca-kaca. "ha-habis! Rin kan benci Len! Makanya aku khawatir" jawab miku, menghapus air matanya. "aku gpp kok!" kata rin, padahal dalam hatinya.

'**apesss banget harus bersama si shota itu! Memang hari ini Unlucky buatku! WTM! Si shota itu juga 27 desember'kan? Mungkin menarik hehehe'**

Tiba2 rin evil laugh ala daughter of evil, dengan mengeluarkan dark aura "ho ho ho ho, ini akan menarik" tawanya dengan gaje. Miku jawsdrop "ne… ke bus yuk!" miku menarik tangan teto dan rin.

**=di dalam bis=**

"boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya len. "boleh! Silahkan!" jawab miku, rin memberi tatapan _ngapain-lu-disini _ke len.

"tidak ada tempat!" ketus rin. "ada! Banyak lagi!" balas len, kesel. Rin memutuskan untuk menatap jendela. "rinny~ kita sekelompok" seru teto dan ring bersamaan. "hee, berarti sekelompok sama kita juga dong!" nyambung lenluited. "yokatta ne~" senyum ring, rin makin kesel saja. "teto-chi, jagain rin ya! Habis dia imoutou-ku tercinta!" mohon miku. "up to you lah!"jawab teto, syukurlah dia bisa bahasa inggris. "ohayou, minna~" sapa luka."ohayou luka-senpai!" jawab mereka tersenyum gaje. "luka-senpai sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya rin. "sekelompok denganmu!" "owh".

"kalau nasu-senpai?" tanya miku, gakupo pundung ditempat. "hiks, gua sekelompok ama lu. Hiks, gak sekelompok sama luka-sama. Hiks!" isak gakupo (pake bahasa lu-gua), miku turut berduka cita. 'seandainya aku gak sekelompok bersama kaito, mungkin nasibku sama seperti nasu-senpai' pikir miku. "yak! Saatnya bongkar cemilan!" seru teto tiba2. "kamu baca apa rin?" tanya len, memberanikan diri. "baca buku lah! Emang baca apa?" jawab rin dengan inosen. Len menarik nafas sebentar "iya! Maksudnya buku apa?!" kesel Len. "buku cerita" jawab rin, len headbang di dinding bus. "lu nape?" tanya rin, bingung liatin atraksi headbang by len.

"nandemonai!"jawab len cepat, rin kembali membaca bukunya. "rin?" len memanggil rin "paan?" jawab rin, dingin. "tumben kamu… maksudnya… ng… goodmood… bagus… tapi…" "BICARA YANG BENAR!" kesel rin, emosi. "tumbenkamugoodmoodbiasanyakamumarahmarahsamaaku" len langsung lancer, tanpa jeda. "bah! Yang enteng saja" sebel rin (akane: s*rf! Nyuci jadi enteng!). "tumben kamu goodmood, biasanya kamu marah2 sama aku" jawab len, membenarkan. "oh, aku hanya menunggu saatnya tiba" smirk rin, len ber-gulp-ria. "o…o…ow…owh!" len gemetaran.

'CKRIT'

Bis pun berhenti di lapangan kosong, dikelilingi gunung2. Disebelah kanannya terdapat hamparan bunga matahari, disebelah kirinya ada sungai, dan dibelakangnya ada hutan yang tampaknya lebat.

"Wah! Cocok buat re-freshing!" seru miku.

"kakoi~" takjub ring.

"batu ini pas buat tempat baca novel" kata rin, menduduki batu besar.

"disini cocok buat membikin api unggun!"seru lui.

"oke semua! Berkumpul!" seru luka (berperan sebagai pemandu kelompok). Lui,ring,rin,len,teto,ted,luka,oliver,ritsu,dan aoki berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. "kita harus ingat nama anggota kita, bokuwa luka shion! Semua kenal?"tanya luka, yang lain mengangguk. "bokuwa rin! Ini teman saya teto dan ring, dari Crypton gakuen! yorushiku!" "yorushiku onegai shimashita!" bow ring dan teto bersamaan. "selanjutnya, bokuwa len! Ini teman saya lui dan ted, kami dari Yamaha gakuen! Yorushiku!" seru len. "watashi! Aoki-san desu~ ini temanku, ritsu! Dari Yamaha gakuen! Yorushiku onegai shimashita~" riang cewek berambut biru keunguan (dengan hiasan berbentuk diamond di kepalanya) sambil menunjuk cewek berambut mageta panjang. "bokuwa oliver desu! Pindahan dari Kyoto, sekarang di Yamaha gakuen".

"ng, rin!"

"paan, teto?"

"kita sama luka-senpai saja yang dari Crypton gakuen! Gak seru!"

Rin bangkit dari kubur… eh salah! Dari posisi PeWe-nya "itu malah bagus! Kita jadi gak hanya kenal sama sesekolahan saja! Dari sekolah lain juga! Terpenting gak hanya sama '7 greatest prince'" senyum rin, lalu duduk lagi.

"ng… maaf lancang, tapi bisakah mencuci beras ini, kaname-san?" tanya ritsu, takut2.

"bisa, panggil aku rin! Gak pakai embel2 san, pake chan saja!" tegas rin, sambil menyambar tempat nasi.

"haik! Rin-chan!"

"pst, kau beruntung berteman dengan rin-chan, teto" bisik aoki.

"he? Maaf tapi… kenapa dengan rinny-chan?" tanya teto, kepo.

"dia ceria dan tegas, rinny-chan? kamu teman sejak kecilnya ya?" tanya aoki.

"te-he! Gak kok! Teman sejak kecilnya itu miku sama len! Aku kenal sama dia baru sebulan" elak teto.

"hee? Boleh gak ya kupanggil rinny-chan?" bisik aoki lagi "ga boleh" tiba2 rin datang dan membawa beras yang sudah bersih.

"telingaku masih tajam loh" senyum rin. Aoki malah pucat sendiri.

"sehabis ini cuci sayur, ayo cepat!" len memukul rin menggunakan spatula.

"i-itai! Mou, kenapa gak kamu saja?" cibir rin. "aku yang masak, tsundere-cha~n!" ledek len. "jangan panggil aku TSUNDERE-CHAN, SHOTA!" kesel rin "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHOTA!" len menjambak rambut rin, rin membalas jambak pony-tail len, akhirnya mereka jambak2an. Dari kejauhan miku geleng2 "kenapa… dengan mereka? Dimana2 bertengkar" gumam miku, memijat keningnya. "kalian kenapa?" tanya luka-senpai. melihat rambut rin yang acak2an pitanya ada di tangan len, len rambutnya berantakan pony-tailnya tidak berbentuk lagi(mereka terlihat kembar), belum lagi posisi rin yang berada di atas len, membikin yang melihat menjadi berpikiran hentai*author nosebleed*.

"kalian! Siap-siap uji nyali sana!" titah luka-senpai. "haik!"

**=rin side(norm pov)**=

"rin-chan, coba pakai yukata ini!" "yang ini saja rin!" "rinny-chan~" "geez, TETO! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU RINNY-CHAN!".

'cklek'

'ting!'

'DOAR!'

'Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa suaranya bisa ajaib gitu' pikir miku, sweatdrop. Rin keluar menggunakan yukata orange, dengan hiasan bergambar jeruk di kepalanya. "rinny, kawaii~" miku lengsung memeluk rin, rin tersenyum kecil. "curang, dia juga manggil rinny kok aku ga boleh?" cibir teto, rin blushing. "itu… karena…" gumam rin 'karena hanya len dan miku yang boleh' "…ga jadi" lanjut rin, dingin. "wah, kaname-san kakoi nee…"puji lui. "a… arigatou! Miku ikut aku!" rin menyeret miku.

Skip…

"kamu suka lui?!" teriak miku. Rin blushing. "lalu kenapa kamu tolak dia?" "ha… hatiku bilang 'tolak dia' jadi yaa… kuikuti saja" jawab rin inosen. "berarti kamu suka orang lain!" seru miku "siapa?" pertanyaan rin mampu membuat miku skak mat. "miku! Rinny! Udah mau dimulai uji nyalinya!"teriak len dari jauh. "haik!"

"1 kelompok 3 anggota, yosh! putar putar!" rin memutar _owatari_ (maaf jika salah nulis) dengan semangat. "dapat angka 7! Angka keberuntungan!" seru rin "kita sekelompok donk! R-I-N-N-Y-T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E" celetuk len. "awas kau lenny!" "akhirnya kau memanggilku lenny! Sudah berapa lama yak au tak memanggilku begitu? BTW… AKU SUDAH BESAR! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!"marah len. "sama! Aku juga 7 kaname-san!"

Krik…

Krik…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! !"

**.: TBC :.**

Author territorial:

Akane: yang rajin! Hitung berapa words disini!

Marumi: aku kaga' rajin bwe! :P

Ichi: urusai! *ngebang marumi*

Akane: mou! Ichi-pyon! Bales review!

Ichi: haik!

**Alfianonymous22** souka! Begitu ya? ==a baru tahu. Ni update! Asal ada review

**Yami Nova** nyehehe *evil laugh* chap depan kau sengsara lenny~. Bukannnya tinggal publish, tapi skripnya udah dibikin. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, hountoni arigatou!

Wah ^^ setia review ya~

Akane: marumi! Become gugel translit!

Marumi: emang gua apa? Yaudah!

hayaku: cepat

ittekimasu: aku pergi

wakatta: aku mengerti

karaage: sejenis ayam

imoutou: adik perempuan

owatari: untuk undian, biasanya diputar2

**Preview chap 5**

"**bokuwa~ utsukushi~"**

"**UrUsai! Bakamui!"**

"**hya! Luka-sama!"**

**.**

Akane: Review please! Review tolong! Review onegai! Agar chap selanjutnya jadi jaa~


	5. Chapter 5: summer vacation second day

Akane: wah, upadate! *tebar lope-lope*.

Mikyuru: yay! *tebar bunga*

Akane: BTW, disini ted nongol!

Ted: nongol? Emang gua apa?

Akane: langsung aja!

**Love in vocaloid chapter 5! Swich one!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid tidak dimiliki oleh author bin sarap bin edan bin sadis bin BAKA bin Hentai bin ngenes bis lebay.**

**Warnong! Eh salah warning! Mata rusak, OOC, OOOC(?), TYPO, TYPOOs(?), EYD ngilang mendadak(?), alurnya ngabur(?) de el el, de es be, de es te, e te ce.**

**START!**

**Normal pov**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! !"

"Hibiki-san juga?~" tanya Rin, matanya berbinar-binar.

Lui mengangguk, Len mencibir, Rin blushing. "Ayo jalan!" ketus Len.

'SIIIIIIIING'

"Hiiiy… menyeramkan" bulu kuduk Rin berdiri, Len menggenggam tangan Rin kuat. Sementara, Lui menggenggam tangan Rin yang satunya. "Hie! Kalian apa-apaan sih! Bukan saatnya bercanda!" kata Rin, kaget. "Aku duluan yang megang!" bela Len "Aku duluan!" elak Lui, sementara Rin menontonnya sambil memakan tu popcorn yang diragukan asalnya.

"Aku!"

"Aku! !"

"Aku duluan"

"Aku lebih duluan!"

"Kalau begitu kita tanya Kaname-san! Dia yang punya tangankan?" saran lui.

"Hayo!" jawab Len.

"Hei Ka—" mereka berbalik dan tidak menemukan keberadaan mahluk kuning tadi "He! Kemana dia pergi?!" tanya Lui "Ini bekas popcorn-nya! Ikuti yuk!" "Saa!" mereka pun mengikuti jejak popcorn, yang membawa mereka ke suatu ruangan, emang ada ruangan di tengah hutan? Anggap saja keajaiban dari author ini *narrator nunjuk akane*.

"Hiyaa! Cowok2 itu rebutin tanganku kaya' apa saja! Huh!" sebel Rin. "'Mereka suka kamu kali~" goda Miku, Rin membisu. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Len"pamit Lui, berbisik. "Eh! Ano apa? Iya!" gelagap Len. "Sst! Nanti ketahuan! Jaa~" bisik Lui, sembari pergi. "Kalau kamu suka sama siapa dari mereka?" tanya Miku, memecah keheningan. "Hm… mungkin Lui, habis Len mengusili aku terus sih" Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, Len jadi cemburu. "Disini rupanya! Ayo, lanjuti uji nyalinya!" Len berakting layaknya baru menemukan Rin, ia pun menarik Rin.

"Woi! Napa sih?" Rin jawsdrop melihat hantu(pura2an pastinya) yang takut keluar karena dark aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Len. "Gaa pa pa!" ketus Len. 'Justru itu, apanya yang gak apa apa' pikir Rin, makin jawsdrop. 'Huuuuuuuu~" Sadako muncul dengan kepala berdarah(plus kapak) "BERISIK! ! !" Len membentak Sadako itu, Sadako itu menciut— "HUA! MAMIK! TOLONG HUA!" –dan lari terbirit2.

Rin makin jawsdrop, sehingga membikin laut jawsdrop dan hidup bahagia bersama Len disana. HUWOI BAKANE! SALAH SKRIP! (akane: lagi ngawur na). ehem, Rin makin jawsdrop melihat cara lari sang Sadako. "Hoi! Ada yang salah sama kamu! Daijoubu?" Rin menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Len, Len blushing. "Sudahlah! Eh, kita sudah sampai" Len menunjuk jalan keluar, Rin langsung berlari riang ke jalan keluar. "Huh! Katanya serem! Mana yang serem?" sebal Len, Rin jawsdrop lagi. 'Karena liat dark auramu, BAKA!' pikir Rin.

"Rin chan! Kochi2~" Miku memanggil Rin. Rin berlari kecil ke Miku. "Ano, aku bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi, arigatou gozaimasu!"Miku berterima kasih ke Len, Len bingung. "Untuk apa?" Rin dan Miku sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Len. "Jaga rin, dia sudah kuanggap imouto ku" bisik Miku. "Mou! Apa yang kamu bisiki Miku-chan! Ayo ke tendamu!" Rin sebal. "Hai hai! Arigatou, Len!"kata Miku sambil ditarik Rin.

Len sendiri berjalan ke teman gengnya. "hei Len! Bisa nanti temui aku di pinggir hutan?" tawar Rock-san, Len mendekat. Terlihat teman2nya yang lain. Kaito yang sedang memakan es krimnya, Rock-san yang sedang mengaduk supnya, Akaito mengulek sambalnya, Lui baca buku kimia-nya, dan Piko yang main game di pspnya. Tunggu! Satu dua enam(len: *nggepengin akane* lu nggak bisa ngitung ya?) O iya! Ted yang sedang memetik apel.

**=Rin's side=**

Rin menyeruput sup dengan pelan "Oishi! Bikinan Lui emang sip!" serunya, Lui tersenyum simpul. Len datang membawa satu panci air matang, "Nih, sudahku masakin airnya" ketus Len, dia berjalan pergi. "Mau kemana?" tanya Rin "Hn… terserah aku" ketus Len lagi, Rin menatap kepergian Len. "Ehem! Rin suka Len yaa~" goda Lui, Rin menggeleng.

"Hng! Aku gak suka dia, yang kusuka itu Lui" jawab Rin tegas, Lui menatap Rin sedih. "K…kau terlalu jujur Rin" Lui blushing. "Lui, aku ini… sebenarnya suka siapa?" tanya Rin "Kamu lebih nyaman sama siapa?" tanya Lui, balik.

"Aku nyaman sama kalian berdua, tapi kalau Len bersikap dingin begitu… aku jadi sedih" jawab Rin,setelah berbincang sebentar, Rin berdiri. "Jaa! Aku ke tenda Miku dulu" pamit Rin.

**=Lui pov=**

"Aku nyaman sama kalian berdua, tapi kalau Len bersikap dingin begitu… aku jadi sedih" manyun Rin, dia terlihat imuuut~. "Emang, sesedih apa?" godaku. "Sedih banget! Rasanya ingin nangis" jawab Rin menunduk, aku jadi gak tega. "Berarti kau suka dia" siulku pelan. "Mou! Yang kusuka'kan Lui!" jawab Rin. Haa… kalau kamu sama aku, kasihan'kan si Len

(flashback in lui pov)

"Lui-chan, aku senang. Rin sepertinya suka aku. Gimana nih! Aku senang banget!" blushing Len(woi! OOC!), dia terlihat senang sekali. Aku sudah melihat Rin itu seperti apa, aku sepertinya suka dia.

"Mou, Len-chan~ apa kau mau cintamu penuh tantangan?" smirkku. "He? Kalau itu tantangan, aku mau" senyum Len. Dia suka sekali sama si Rin itu.

(flashback off still lui pov)

Dan sekarang semua rencanaku gagal! Aku kira Rin beneran suka sama Len, ternyata suka aku. Dan lagi aku jadi makin suka sama Rin, tapi Lui harus setia sama Len!

**=Len's side(len pov)=**

"Kenapa memanggilku Rock-san?" tanyaku.

"Ehem… Len aku— aku suka kamu itu saja bye" Rock-san menembakku dengan tidak elitnya ==" belum dijawab udah pergi.

Eh… dia balik lagi tuh "Ng… domou, arigatou" dia membungkuk dengan formalnya.

"I-ie… gak usah seformal gitu, ugh… panggil Rock-san terlalu susah… panggil siapa?"

"Hm… bahasa jepangnya hitam…" Rock-san menunduk sambil blushing.

"Kura… ku… ku… kumo?" ugh! Nilai bahasa jepangku'kan jelek.

"Kuro" dia membenarkan. "Oh iya, Kuro… hehehe… aku harus banyak belajar darimu" pundungku. "Souka, Len suka sama Rin? Itu ciyusan?" tiba2 nada bicaranya sangat antusias, aku jadi blushing sendiri. "I-itu… a-aku gak ya-yakin, aku suka sama di-dia atau gak" gugupku. "Kalau ada apa2, cerita padaku saja!" hiburnya, bolehkah aku berharap?

"Satu lagi! Panggilan Kuro itu hanya digunakan aniki-ku sama kaa-san'ku, jadi kamu itu special! Ingat itu!" senyumnya.

"Iya-iya…"

**=Rin pov=**

"Huwa! Sepertinya aku tersesat… udah gelap lagi" cih, aku lupa kalau tenda miku di pindah karena tempat lamanya itu banyak sarang ular. "Sekarang aku harus gimana?" tanyaku sendiri. Are? Itukan Rock-san sama Len-kun? Sedang apa gelap gelap begini? Nguping ah! Lucky! Baru dimulai.

"Kenapa memanggilku Rock-san?" tanya Len.

"Ehem… Len aku— aku suka kamu itu saja bye" Rock-san pasti gugup, dasar tsundere.

Eh… dia ngadap Len lagi "Ng… domou, arigatou" Rock-san membungkuk dengan formalnya, anak aneh.

"I-ie… gak usah seformal gitu, ugh… panggil Rock-san terlalu susah… panggil siapa?" tanya Len, entah kenapa rasanya kok nge-JLEB?

"Hm… bahasa jepangnya hitam…" Rock-san menunduk sambil blushing, Rock-san suka Len.

"Kura… ku… ku… kumo?" hah, nilai bahasa jepang Len kan kaya' buntut kuda, sama kaya' rambutnya. Jawabannya Kuro bodoh.

"Kuro" dia membenarkan. "Oh iya, Kuro… hehehe… aku harus banyak belajar darimu" pundungnya. "Souka, Len suka sama Rin? Itu ciyusan?" ha? Len suka sama aku? Pasti enggak. "I-itu… a-aku gak ya-yakin, aku suka sama di-dia atau gak" gugup Len. Nah, betulkan? Mana mungkin Len beneran suka aku. "Kalau ada apa2, cerita padaku saja!" hiburnya, Rock-san.

"Satu lagi! Panggilan Kuro itu hanya digunakan aniki-ku sama kaa-san'ku, jadi kamu itu special! Ingat itu!" senyum Rock-san. Wait! Len spesial bagi Rock-san?

"Iya-iya…"

Kenapa aku… kesal begini? Apa aku suka sama L— gak! Yang kusuka itu Lui! Oke, lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu mereka berdua… ZRET!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-owari-

Akane: LIV tamaaat yey! *berhadiah deathglare dari readers*

Minami&Mori: BELUM BA-KA-NE!

Akane: Huh! Dasar duo M, ayo lanjuuut!

-lanjut-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh? Aku melayang?" aku merasa ada yang ganjal… "Gak mungkin, BAKA!" suara ini… suara Len! "Len? Kamu dimana?" tanyaku, dengan dungunya =,=. "Dibawahmu BAKA! Ugh…" HEE! Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku "Ugh… kurasa kau harus mencoba program diet di hepermart, soalnya kam—" 'BUKH!' "Itai, apa yang kamu lakukan R-I-N-N-Y-CHA-N!" Humpft… itulah balasannya jika membicarakan privasi orang!

"Itu bersifat privasi tahu, PRI-VA-SI"

"Siapa suruh kamu banyak makan kue, hah? Sudah gitu… aku udah nolongin kamu" gerutunya.

"Eh iya! Mana Rock-san?" aku baru ingat! Hadeeh…

"kau nguping ya?" tatap Len tajam, plus dark aura. "Ngg— ya ampun, LEEN! Ma-mana mungkin aku sejahat itu sama sahabatku? Ta-tadi aku hanya lewat terus liat kalian berdua, aku gak denger apa2… suer!" elakku, dark aura Len makin menjalar. Glek… "Souka? Ya udah, ayo jalan" Len menggenggam tanganku. Ternyata… dia gak marah.

"Ano… Len, mau nanya?" tanyaku, Len menoleh sebentar lalu fokus ke jalan lagi.

"Hmm… barusan kamu nanya" tawa Len, tawanya membuatku salah tingkah sendiri.

"E-eh! Bu-bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan!" seruku, salah tingkah.

"Kalau gitu, mau nanya apa?" senyum Len, aku berbalik sebentar buat blushing. "Hei, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berbalik?" tanyanya "Na-nandemonai…" elakku. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiin! Gomeeeeeen!" teriak Miku dari kejauhan, oh ya ada Bakaito. Aku berlari ke Miku, menjauhi Len.

"Geez, Miku! Kau tega sekali, tidak memberi tahu tempat tenda barumu" kesalku, Miku hanya garuk2 kepala. "Gomennn Rin!" Miku menunduk dalam, aku hanya berdecak kesal. "Oh iya, Kai-kun kenapa kamu bisa bersama Miku?" tanya Len, Kaito hanya jawsdrop. "Ano… aku yang tadi meminta/memaksa" jawab Miku. "Ya, Mii-chan benar" bela Kaito, Miku blushing. "A-apa? Mi-Mii-chan?" tanya Miku, gemetaran. "Gak apa'kan kupanggil Mii-chan?" senyum Kaito. Miku mengambil hape CB-nya, meng'klik' icon kamera, dan menjepret Kaito yang tersenyum, setelah itu dia pingsan bersimbah darah(nosebleed maksudnya).

"Mii-chan! Daijoubu ka?!" panik Kaito. "Haa… dia itu baik-baik saja kok" celetukku. "Dia sering begitu?"tanya Len, aku hanya jawsdrop. "Iya… mungkin". "Dia GAK baik2 saja! Aku akan membawanya ketenda, kalian kembalilah ke tenda kalian" perintah Kaito, kami hanya ber-'yes roger!' ria. Tiba2 Len menarik tanganku "Ayo Rin! Kita ke tenda" senyum Len, aku hanya menunduk.

Kenapa denganku? Kenapa mukaku memanas gini kalau sama Len?

'…_atau kau suka dia?_'

Ck! Kata-kata Lenka-nee kenapa mengiang terus? Apa aku suka— gak mungkin ah! "Ng… Rin… kita udah ditenda loh, dan lepaskan genggaman tanganmu, sakit tahu!" rintih Len, rupanya aku tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Len kuat. "Ah! i… iya, gomennasai" mana mungkin aku suka cowok ini, maksudku coba lihat! Gayanya yang sok cool!

'_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru itsu no ma ni ka mo—'_

Ah bagus! Ada yang nelpon "Moshi-moshi, dengan Rin Kagamine disini!" mataku terbelalak…

"… Ru…ko"

Aku mendengar suara Len memanggilku "RIIIIIIN! AWAAAAS!"

=**To be continued**=

Akane: automata! Balas review!

Automata: hem!

**Yami Nova**

Apa masih ada TYPO nova-chan? Kalau soal Rin nyampurin ramuan itu kuambil dari komik berjudul Ultra Z class! Kumpulan murid kelas 1-Z yang bermacam2 sifat, ada saja ulah setiap hari. Yang kuherankan, bisanya nilai ulangan itu 3, bayangkan 3! Ehem, kok malah bicarain komik ya? Ya sudahlah, ini sudah lanjut. Uji nyalinya disini beda.

**Michi nichi-chi**

Seribu, sejuta,setriliun untuk michi-chi! Tau dari mana? Ngintip yaa… Arigatou, review terus yaa~

**Vermiehans**

Ini udah Update! Biasanya saya Update sebulan sekali, jadi maaf kalau menurut Vermie lama. Sekali lagi, Arigatou! Keep review ok!

**Mynameis a**

Cerita abal dan ngenes ini dibilang bagus? Makacii~ kuberi death hug deh~ *nge-death hug* nie sudah dilanjutkan, 3nJ0y *dilempar ichi sandal swallows* ehem, maksudku… ENJOY!

Akane: *senyum2 ga jelas penuh arti*

Minami: Hiii! Serem tau BAKAne *melempar hape akane ke akane*

Akane: *keep smile*

Marumi: Ajaib! Dunia sudah kebalik! Akane tidak marah hape-nya dilempar!

Akane: ini karena dapet review *background bunga2 betebaran* Anyway please review! Review ato discontinued! Tunggu apa lagi cepat tulis terus klik review!

**Review or deleted!?**


End file.
